A Not So Divine Love Triangle
by ElderScrollsAndNaruto
Summary: Sasuke almost got raped and her clan was killed all in one night. She wanted to die but this Hermaeus Mora person appeared and encouraged her to live on. Meanwhile, Naruto couldn't take the pressures of being Dragonborn and snapped at Argneir. FemSasu KibaSasuNaru love triangle. My first fanfic so don't flame.
1. Author's Note

Skyrim and Naruto Crossover

FemSasu

Dragonborn Naruto

Vanquisher Sasuke

Dog Demon Junchuri Kiba

KibaxSasuxNaru Love Triangle

Pls Review, no flaming pls


	2. The Night That Changed Her

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, however, I do own the plot of this story.**

Authors Note: I have just read too many fanfics that makes Naruto op and godlike, so, I thought it was unfair for Sasu-chan because usually in those fanfics they criticise him/her. So I'm gonna make to me, the first ever op Sasuke fanfic! Do not flame, don't like, don't read.

**_Doglike Kiba NekoSasu Senju Naru~_**

**_Kiba FemSasu Naru~_**

_A Skyrim and Naruto crossover_

**Prologue: That Night That Forever Changed Her**

"Okay class! Time to go home!" Iruka, the sensei of the ninja class said, as he opened the door.

"Hai!" The children exclaimed, gathering their things and rushing out the door. A beautiful raven haired girl was one of them, she thought that today was her first day in the academy and it was special, but little did she know, today was going to be a day that she will never forget, and will remember in perfect detail for the rest of her life.

She ran across the streets, going to the shortcut to her house.

"Sasuke-chan..." A dangerous voice hissed

"Wha-?"

"Sasuke-chan... Come to me..."

Curious, Sasuke went to the direction of the voice. The dark figure wasted no time in covering her mouth with his hand and bringing her into the dark alley. Sasuke let out a muffled scream, and tried calling for help, but it was no use.

She tried to calm down as she recalled what her nii-chan taught her to do, she bit down that man's hand hard and ran as fast as she can home.

However, when she reached home, she couldn't find her parents, and her house reeked of blood. _It must be an attempt at assassination and trying to steal the Sharingan._ She thought, there were several times when rogue nins tried kidnapping the Uchiha clan members in attempt to steal the Sharingan, and Sasuke was proud to say that her parents had defeated every single one of the ninjas trying to do that.

She climbed the stairs and went into her parents room, she wished she haven't, her parents body laid on the floor, and worse, her beloved nii-chan, with a bloody kunai, was standing in the middle of their parent's bodies.

_NONONO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING ARGH! THIS IS A DREAM, SASUKE, AND WHEN YOU WAKE UP, EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE ALRIGHT! _Sasuke thought, trying to calm herself, Itachi saw that the girl was already frozen, so no need to use tsukuyomi on her, and took this change to leap out the window.

Sasuke kneeled down, her hands covering her head, as tears of blood started streaming down her face.

"Hey, kid." A deep, dark voice said to her

"Huh?" Sasuke said, clearly unprepared for anyone to be here.

"Look at me."

Sasuke looked up to see a disgustingly huge eyeball with green tentacles around it.

"W-Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Hermaeus Mora" The eyeball named Hermaeus Mora said. "And I am a daedric prince, the daedric prince of knowledge, in fact. Listen, your brother did not want to kill these people. The bastard Danzo forced him to"

"What's a daedric prince?" Sasuke asked, more bold this time,

"A daedric prince, or a daedra lord, is, well, a like a god, an immortal with unlimited power."

"What would you want from a weak, five year old girl?"

"We, the daedra is particularly fond of you, and have been watching you for quite some time now."

"Why?"

"Because you might be the next Qahnaariin (Me: Yes, I just made that up, and I copied it from Durnehviir, DEAL WITH IT!), or, Vanquisher, in your language."

"Whats a Vanquisher? Is it something like the Dovahkiin? Then I'm sorry you got the wrong person, Naruto-kun is the chosen Dragonborn in this generation."

"No, my child, a Dohvahkiin is one who has the dragon's blood, but a Qahnaariin is one with the dragon's knowledge and soul, and a Qahnaariin usually has the body or body parts of others"

"Okay, then what do I do now?"

"You meet the other Daedra"

"Just curious, but why isn't the Vanquisher known along with the Dragonborn?"

"Smart girl, the Vanquisher is something far more ancient and deadly than the Dragonborn can ever be, the Dragonborn is the enemy of the dragons, on the side of the Divines, but the Vanquisher is usually on the side of the dragons and the Daedra. The Dragonborn is good to men in that period of time, so as time passed, people forgot about the Vanquisher."

"Okay, let's go then."

Meanwhile, Uzumaki Naruto was trying to concentrate on shouting. Every single word he said people clapped, and he was very grateful to the people.

Although to the Greybeards he was not good enough. He could already shout "Fus", he didn't know how to control his voice for the "Ro Dah" But hey! He was only five, almost six and he could barely speak correctly!

"NO! Naruto, its like this! Fus... RO DAH!" An impatient Argeir said to Naruto

"Fus! RO! DAH!" Naruto shouted, barely knocking a leave off a table s meter away.

"Naruto! You need to concentrate on your tempo and you have to focu-"

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I THINK I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR 'NARUTO YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG' NONSENSE! GO AWAY!" Naruto snapped.

"Fine. I shall take my leave." Argneir said, offended.

_Urgh! No one knows me!_ Naruto thought.


	3. The Beginning

It has been six years since that night, and Sasuke learned a lot of new things. Naruto had also improved on his shouting, he didn't want any help from the masters of the voice, he preferred to read books (GASP) and learn (DOUBLE GASP) about the voice. He now know all the known shouts in Konoha, but not in all of Skyrim, he didn't know any shots in Morrowind or Cyrodil.

Sasuke, on the other hand, did not know any shouts of the mortal world, she knows how to speak fluent daedric and dragon tongue, and knows all the shouts in the immortal realm. She has made friends with quite a lot of dragons, and the Daedra was really nice to her. So in order to make her be able to contact them at all times, she has tattoos.

For Azura its a tattoo of the sun and moon on her back, which can give her black and white wings.

For Boethiah, its a tattoo of a snake on the back of her right hand, giving her the ability of ultimate stealth.

For Clavicus Vile, it is a tattoo of a star. Granting her the power to grant others powers.

For Hermaeus Mora, its an open book on her right thigh, giving her knowledge.

For Hircine, its a tattoo of a howling wolf on her left leg, giving her the ability of great speed.

For Jyggalag, its a sword with daedric words floating around it, giving her the power of persuasion and intimidation. It is located on her left arm.

For Macalath, its the words "BLOODY CURSE" written in daedric letters around her waist. It grants her the ability to curse any who opposes her.

For Mehrunes Dagon, it is a tattoo of its a roaring tiger's head on the palm of her left hand, giving her the power of ultimate destruction.

For Mephala, it is a spider weaving a web, located on the fingertip of the index finger of her left hand, it grants her the ability to brake the shred of life all mortals have.

For Meridia, it is the daedric letters "NECROMANCY" with a skull on top. Located on her right wrist, it grants her the ability to raise the dead.

For Molag Bal, it is, a bit different. He gave her the ability to transform into a vampire god, unlike vampire lords, vampire gods tend to look better (Screenshot in my profile under Vampire God Pic), and have more magicka.

For Namira, she granted her a pet wolf, Xaleio.

For Nocturnal, she granted Sasuke an ability, named Shadowcloak of nocturnal.

To communicate with Vaermina, well, Vaermina just appears in Sasuke's dreams and teaches her stuff, so, yeah.

Sasuke isn't that familiar with Peryite, Sanguine, and Sheogorath, so... Awkward... Yeah...

(People, the tattoos are really big, they're like, a maximum of like, 13cm or something. And Sasuke doesn't have her lips pierced and is not emo.)

* * *

Story Start

* * *

Today was a special day for Naruto, today is the day where they would become real ninjas, well, not technically ninjas. There are five guardian stones, and on or two or three would pick you and thats what you're gonna be. Today he was also going to get checked on that.

Today was also the day that he was going to confess to his classmate, Sasuke Uchiha, the hottest girl in class. After all, Naruto was the _dragonborn, _so Sasuke probably likes him too.

As Sasuke walked in the room, Naruto signalled her to come. Sasuke, who was curious, did.

"Naruto-san?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, come!" Naruto said while grinning like a mad idiot.

"Okay..." Sasuke said as she followed Naruto into a somewhere secluded. Sasuke was frightened, because this looked like the place she almost got raped at.

* * *

Sasuke's POV:

I am here, in a secluded place, I think he's gonna rape me... Since Molag is the god of that, I'll ask him...

With that, I did a protection shield spell to separate me from Naruto, invisible, of course, in case he notices, and called for Molag in my mind.

_Molag!_

**_What, kit?_**

_I-I think he's gonna rape me._

**_What?! No one, _****_no one_****_ rapes the person _****_I_****_, Molag Bal, cares for._**

_Help..._

**_Hold on there, Sasuke, I don't think he's gonna do that to you, but just in case of that, I'll stay with you._**

_Okay..._

"S-Sasuke-chan" Naruto stuttered, he NEVER calls me chan, I think something's wrong...

"SASUKE UCHIHA, I LOVE YOU!" Naruto yelled, face red. Wait... What? He isn't gonna rape me?

_Molag, I think you can go now..._

**_K, kid._**

* * *

Third Person POV:

Sasuke was silent after Naruto's declaration of love, she did not know what to think anymore, she was truly speechless. Naruto took it as a rejection and ran as fast as he can back to the Academy. Sasuke didn't feel like running so she disapeared in a cloud of bats and reappeared in her seat in the classroom of the Academy.

As if on cue, Iruka walked in, "Okay, class, today is the day you guys are getting put into teams! And we also have a new student who passed the test! Welcome Kiba Inuzuka-san!" Iruka exclaimed.

* * *

Chapter summary (For the people who are as retarded as me):

1. Six years later  
2. Naruto confessed to Sasuke  
3. Sasuke was speechless  
4. Naruto took it as a rejection and ran  
5. Kiba showed up

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! - ElderScrolls&Naruto


	4. NOT ON HIATUS ANYMORE

Hey guys! I am glad to say that I don't have a writer's block anymore! YAY!


End file.
